The tale of jennifer the collector
by silentreader220
Summary: Jennifer is orochimaru's daughter, a crafter, a collector, and never smiles. She lives in America and is forced to go back to japan and live with Naruto after her mother lands in the hospital after another drinking episode. Still she crafts, collects and never smiles, but now she is diagnosed with a high functioning autism and OCD and is assigned to Kakashi's team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: Jennifer is like me. A collector, autistic and loves to read with a different past and different background. I hope you like it and review.

Of course you know about Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura, but there was another girl on Kakashi's team. Her name is Jennifer and she is American, so she is different kind of ninja. She is also orchimaru's daughter, so she has so much chakra in her system it is hard to control some times.

Anyway, her life until age 6, was good. Of course, there were fights, but nothing too bad. She was smart, but spent most of her time reading and working on crafts. While her father taught her some of her jutus, she was awkward and clumsy so it didn't work out. Her father got frustrated, but still had faith in her and thought with the his teaching would come through when she was older. She was also very smart, which orchimaru took pride of. By age three she taught herself how to read and now reads young adult as well as adults and childrens. In fact, she read everything she could get her hands on. She also used the words that she learned to talk, but didn't understand their meaning but still liked the words.

Even at a young age, she started to collect things. Her room was sorted in catagories. Between stuffed animals, and movies, she knew all the history and brand of them. She also collected dolls, which were in catagories by their brand.

"Better be careful little one," Her father told her gently. "Collecting can be addicting." But he still spoiled her by buying her whatever she wanted. And didn't mind her probing questions to the sales girl about the toys brand.

"That my smart girl," he would say. "That is my smart girl" While her mother was forced to stay home with her bottle of wine, she got to go everywhere with her father. He would take her to sanin meetings he had with jyria and tsunade with a bag with a few of her newest collection and some books, and help her set up before the meetings started.

Now jyra and Tsunade wasn't bothered by the appearance of Jennifer. She was quiet and read the entire time. But they were worried about his family. His wife was alone by himself drinking wine up a storm and his unhealthy obsession of his daughter jennifer was frightening.

Tsunade couldn't tell she was different than any other little girl. She was quiet and let the sanins work on their business. But Jyra knew she was different than any other child. She walked awkwardly and her hands moved around when she was nervous and paced. He sensed serious anxiety. When he approached Orogimaru about his little girl, the black haired sanin pushed him the theory out of his mind and turned away from Jyra.

"There is nothing wrong with my family," Orochimaru said coldly. "My family is perfect." After the meeting he would spoil his daughter buying her a lot of Collections

and treating her to ramin and desert. Jennifer loved to spend time with father and she knew he enjoyed it too.

One time was scary with her father when he showed her his experiments in the basements. He held her the whole time and explained everything to her as she shivered. "This is our little secret jenny bug," he had whispered in her ear.

The big fight happened when jennifer was so scared to go to bed and blurted out what her father showed her. She had threatened to leave orochimaru and take jenny with her.

"You can't take care jenny yourself you drunk," the last thing he said before he knocked her out and he quickly set the house of the house on fire with kerosene and a match.

The first thing little Jennifer saw when she woke up was smoke. "Momma! Daddy!" she called, coughing from the smoke.

Orochimaru ran into his daughter's bedroom and grabbed her into his arms and ran out of the house.

As they left the house and she saw it burned to the ground, she started to cry because not only she didn't know where her mommy was but all her collections were gone. She covered her head on her Orochimaru' shoulder on his ninja outfit.

Orochimaru stroked his daughter's hair. "Shh, jenny bug," he whispered in her ear as they stopped in the middle of the woods and away from the house as he swayed her from side to side. "I wasn't going to let her take you away from me. We will start a new life. Just you and me."

"Orochimaru," a voice said behind them alertly. "

Orochimaru let out a low chuckle and sat his daughter on the ground next to the rock.

She stuck her thumb into her mouth and looked up at her father with her tear covered face.

"Orochimaru," jyrya said in shock. "What did you do?"

Orochimaru ignored jyrya and leaned over and kissed Jennifer on the forehead. "Stay here my little bug. I have to deal with this," he said. "Then we can started our new life." He let out another low chuckle as he faced juyria. "

"The experiments…fauna…

"I wasn't going to let her take my jenny bug away from me," Orochimaru interrupted. "She had to be dealt with." 

Jyra looked at Jennifer concernly. "Let jenny go," he hissed, looking at Orochimaru. "Fauna is alive. I saved her and your experiments are discovered. Surrender and let go of jenny." Surrouding jirya and orochimaru was about fifty ninja ready to arrest orogimaru.

Orochimaru wasn't scared. Instead of he let out another low chuckled and looked at the crowd then looked back at jirya with a evil smile. "You may be taken my jenny bug away from me now, but she will come back to me soon enough," he said calmly, then did a jutsu and disappeared.

"Daddy!" called little Jennifer.

While the other ninja went to look at for orochimaru, Jirya quickly grabbed on to little Jennifer and held on to her. "Don't worry about your mommy. She is going to be okay," he whispered gently to her as she layed her chin on the shoulder of jyrya, she looked into the woods wide eyed and silent.

Some say she shut down. Some say she was tramatized. It took her two years to get back to normal and when she was fine, her mother took her to America and to a small town called Sikeston, Missouri. And that is when her new life began.

So this is the past of Orochimaru's daughter, collector, autistic, and Jennifer sanin. This is her story.


	2. the incident

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: I had a lot of time, so I'm going to work on another chapter.

Now a twelve year old Jennifer was laying in bed under her wolf blanket watching You tube from her Iphone. It was 6:00 in the morning and she usually get up at this time. Her short hair was a mess from her 7 hours of sleep from eleven to six since she drink caffeine in the late afternoon to evening. Maybe one in the morning. Maybe not. It depends what she feels. She sat up her bed in her bed and jumped out of bed in her pajamas, a hello kitty t-shirt and matching shorts even though it was middle of winter. She yawned and stretch before she left the room.

It was time to wake up her mother before she walked to school. The rain was beating down against her mother's window which told her she would be walking in the freezing rain to school. "Wonderful," she thought to herself as she walked over to her mother's bed. "Mom," she whispered shaking her mother's shoulders. "Mom."

Her mother wouldn't wake up.

Jennifer looked at her mother, then around the room, starting to panic. "Mom!" she yelled. As she shook her mother's shoulders hard, a empty bottle of vodka fell off the bed from under the covers. 

She looked down at her mother, pale faced, face down on her stomach in her red bath robe. She started to shake up and down and became very scared. She couldn't talk. All she wanted to do was go, so since she didn't know what to do, she walked out of her house, without her backpack, and in her pajamas, not knowing where she was going.


	3. She didn't move

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: Third chapter in a day. Aren't I busy? It is officially 7 pm. My bedtime and my time to lock out the world. So I decided to work on a few chapters.

Jennifer didn't know how far she walked but somehow she was at her school because the students who were waiting for the school to open looked at her weirdly.

She panicked and started to run behind the school where the principal's door was. Thinking, she realized what had happened with her mom not waking up and her walking in her pajamas. She started to shake her hands and pace crying and hyperventilating.

Suddenly, she was pulled into the principal vice's office.

She was turned to face the vice principal, Mrs. Bettes, looking at her concernly. "What are you doing Jenny?" she asked concernly. "You can't run around in your pajamas when it is freezing rain."

It wasn't until she saw Jennifer wide eyed, pale, and hyperventilating, when the vice principal knew that something was wrong.

Mrs. Bettes didn't know what to do was sit Jennifer down in the chair next to her desk with a brown bag to breathe in.

It took a hour for Jennifer to stop hyperventilating, but she still stood very still and didn't look directly at Mrs. Bettes.

The vice principal looked at Jennifer calmly. Jennifer was diagnosed with a high functioning autism as well as OCD when she was nine. She also knew about Jennifer's mother was an alchoholic and spoils her daughter by Chinese food and shopping and taken her out of school a lot for her daughter "To be there with her" Instead of Jennifer being dependant on her mother, Fauna, Fauna was dependant on her daughter. "Are you okay Jenny?" she asked gently. Jennifer didn't look at her and stood very still. "Is it your mother?" When she didn't get a answer, she went to ask the secretary for a towel.

"She didn't move…

Mrs. Bette looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer looked at the wall still. "There was a empty bottle next to her…she was pale… she didn't move…." Jennifer started to burst in tears. "I didn't know what to do!" she said hysterically. "What if she is dead? I can't take care of myself." 

"Oh jenny," she said calmly, taking Jennifer's hand. "I'm sure that she is not dead. We will get the secretary jean to get you a towel, while I call someone to check on your mother." Mrs. Bette was trying to be as gentle as she talked to not scare Jennifer.

She led Jennifer out of the office. Still wide eyed and stoic, Jennifer let the vice principal take her to Secretary jean.


	4. The visitors and good news

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: Way fast man! I'm on a roll! I'm also addicted to writing right now. I have so many ideas swirling in my head. I have an idea for both Alice in wonderland and littlest pet shop as well. So I have been making notes for those. So enjoy my stories. I will not get this story done tonight, but maybe most of it. Depending on whether I get tired or not.

Secretary jean helped Jennifer with drying up and asked her if she wanted anything. All she asked for is a pepsi and she sat on the chair in the farthest corner of the waiting area. She wanted her computer and phone, but she left those at home when she walked out of the house. Instead she sat on a chair and drank her soda, getting anxious at every minute. She wanted to believe she could take care of herself if something happened to her mother, but she knew she couldn't. Her mother told her that often. She could clean and cook. She got straight As and she was on the track team and the book club. But still "Autism" and "OCD" lingered on her forehead to all adults. It was "Weird" and awkward" to her classmates so she had no friends. She stayed to herself reading, writing, crafting, or drawing. She spent most of her time at school in the library. She loved reports and she loved homework. She loved to learn and strain her brain until she got a headache and crashes in her bed. She wished she could strain her brain right now, but without her books, computer, or phone, she was forced to sit with her thoughts.

Suddenly, two unusual dressed men walked into the waiting area.

They both wore green vests, but their hair was different. One man had his black hair in a ponytail and the other had white spiked hair. The white spiked hair man also had a bandana covering his face.

It was him who saw me and pointed a finger toward Jennifer to the black ponytailed man. Then they walked over to her, and one of the man smiled. And even though the man with the bandana had his mouth covered, his eyes seemed somewhat nice and gentle when he looked at her, but she couldn't tell.

"Hi," spoke the bandana guy. "Jennifer?" He held his hand out.

Jennifer looked at his hand and backed away more in the corner. "I can't talk to strangers," she said in suspicion.

The ponytail guy smiled for the first time and chuckled. "I'm iruka," he greeted, nodding at Jennifer. "This is kakashi." He put his hand on the bandana covered guy.

"We are friends of your mother," Kakashi stated.

Jennifer looked at them in shock. Her mother had no friends except for her own child. "umm…Hi," she said in a little shock "… I don't know if mom is okay."

Iruka and kakashi looked at each other frowning.

"I got a call from the hospital," Vice principal **B**ettes announced as she walked into the waiting area.

All of them looked over at Mrs. Bettes,

She let out a sure smile, and then looked over at Jennifer. "Your mother is going to be alright. She suffered achohol poisoning, but she is recovering now," she announced.

Jennifer let out a sigh. Now her mother and her can go home and she can go back to her computer and books and phone and her normal life.

Authors note: I hope you like these chapters. I will work on more chapters tomorrow. But it is almost 11 pm and I'm getting tired. So I might start chapter 5, but it won't be submitted until tomorrow morning. So sleep well my writers and readers and keep on reading.


	5. Panicking

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: Good morning writers and readers! It is a sunny morning with new possibilities and more chapters. I'm also thinking about splitting the stories like the manga does. But don't worry it will at least be ten chapters at least. So with lack of sleep and maybe a morning soda to make it through the day, off and on chapters will occur.

There was a long silence, until Jennifer spoke.

"Can I go home now?" she asked.

All three people, including Iruka, Kakashi, and the vice principal looked at each other.

Jennifer looked at them curiously.

The vice principal looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry Jenny," she started. "Your mother is going to be away for a while."

Jennifer looked at them in shock. "Where is she going?" she said.

"She is in the hospital," Iruka stated.

"So," she said in a neutral tone and shrugging her shoulder. "I'll just go home and plan supper for tonight, then do my own thing. She will be back by tonight." 

The three looked at each other again, then Iruka spoke next. " Jenny," he stated as calm as he could. "Your mother is going to stay there for a little while."

"Why?" Jennifer asked. She didn't understand. "I'm going home." She walked toward the door.

Kakashi moved quickly and blocked the door.

Instead of being calm, she was frantic. She didn't understand. She started to pace back and forth in long strides. Her body and hands started to shake her hands uncomfortably. "I want to go home!" she yelled frantically.

"Your mother is very sick," Mrs. Bette stated walking over to her to try to calm her down

Jennifer held her head down, backed away, and continued to pace. "No, I have to go home," she whispered to herself. "I need to go home. I need to my computer, my phone, my cats."

"She needs to stay somewhere where she can get the help she needs," Iruka said, trying to do the same thing, not knowing what to do.

Jennifer back off and continued to pace back and forth.

Kakashi was the only one who grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

Jennifer was shocked but she kept her head down.

Kakashi looked at her in the eye. "Hey," he said calmly. "It is all right."

Jennifer calmed down a little, but she still grabbed on to her hair and pulled it.

Kakashi gently took her hands out of her hair.

Jennifer let him, because his voice calmed her. She looked at him with her head down.

"You don't have to leave your home right away," Kakashi said calmly. "You can pick some of your stuff before we leave, then we will send the rest of your stuff with you through time." 

Jennifer looked at him curiously. "All my collections?" she questioned, holding her head down.

His eyes smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, all the things that are special to you will come with you," he said gently. "I promise, the hokage want to make you as comfortable as possible."

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you," she said, sighing in relief. "You are so nice." 

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "Thank you," she said with a chuckle. "Now we better get ready pack. Our plane leaves in two hours."

Jennifer looked at him curiously. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Japan," Kakashi stated explaining his country to her as they and Iruka left the office and out of the school, walking back to her house.

Authors note: Okay, going to do something else like watch my DVR and draw some. But I will submit this chapter and take a little break. I promise I will write more chapter some more today. So enjoy.


	6. Jennifer's collections

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: It is the afternoon and with a pepsi and some lunch, I'm back at it. So enjoy.

Jennifer's first thing she put in her bag was her two favorite stuffed animals on her bed. Her two Cheshire cats, one from target, one from the Disney store. She liked Cheshire cats and alice in wonderland, so she had somewhat of a collection of alice in wonderland merchandise. As she went over to her craft collection, she picked up one of her beads storage container with beads on it and a Ziploc bag full of rolls of string.

She saw kakashi looking around her room and she felt a sense of pride. She had been collecting and organizing her collections since she moved to America after her episode. "Can I bring a bag to Japan?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded, and looked around her room at her toys, DVDs, books, and trading cards. All on shelves, in bin and baskets, organizers, then looked at her closet. "Are there any collections in there?" he asked in quizzically. "

Jenny nodded and smiled. "Of course," she said. "It was the only time she smiled was when she showed off her collections. She started to open the door. "Most of my plushies are here," she said as the door opened. Her clothes were neatly hung up, well as least the sovienor and characters shirt. The black jeans were very bunched up. The wire shelves had a bunch of stuffed animals on it. "Umm…up there is webkinz and carnival dart toys," she explained, pointing to the top of the closet. "Also some Disney." She looked over at her bed and pointed to the chesire cats on her bed. "Except for my chesires." She pointed to the side top of the clothes in three shelves with stuffed animals. "Webkinz signatures on the top, pillow pets in the middle, last shelf kohls care for kids, the bottom has a bunch of misilaneass toys and crafts," she explained, grabbing some coloring books and crayons in her bags. "I collect crayons and coloring books too." 

Kakashi chuckled at her as she smiled at him. "You collect everything," he said, looking around again. "I'm amazed of how organized you are with them." 

She blushed and smiled, picking up some of her T-shirts and black jeans and put them in her suitcase. Enough for two weeks. They were bunched up in the suitcase and not folded well, but she had enough to put her beads and string on the top. After packing a few DVDs and books in her bag, and grabbing her iphone and computer, she looked up at kakashi frowning.

Kakashi looked over at her quizzically. "Are you ready?" he asked

Jennifer looked around and nodded and looked at her collections. She felt tears she was trying to hold in, start to form in her eyes.

Kakashi reached over to her shoulder and put his hand on it, making her turn around and look at him with sad and innocent eyes. "Don't worry," he said gently. "I will make sure we will get your collection as fast and carefully as possible to you. I know how special they are to you."

Jennifer slowly nodded and he helped her out of the room with her suitcase and both her computer bag and collection bag as she left the house she had lived in since she was a little girl. Little she knew she started to cry, thinking of her new unpredictable home and her heartfelt home. Iruka didn't dare look at her since he didn't know what to do. So he chose to carry the bags, while kakashi held on to her as she cried. Confused, sad, and lost, she knew her life was going to change. And she didn't like not knowing if it was for the good or the bad.

Authors note: I know I usually get more chapters done in a day, but today was a rough day and we were gone half the day, and I had been working on this one chapter all day!

Anyway, Thank you choo plus choo equals train for your review! It gave me inspiration and gave me light in this rough day. More chapters will get worked on, at least one by tonight to tomorrow morning. And some chapters throughout the day.


	7. plain ride and a nap

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: It is the morning and I want to write all day but we will see how it goes. I'm kind of moody today, so I need to rest some. That is Schizophrenia for you.

Jennifer sat in the corner by herself of the hokage's private plane with her phone.

"Just pretend you are star," Kakashi said as he much she hated planes.

While Iruka and Kakashi was looking out of window as they sat down, Jennifer was perfect with one of her cats on her lap with headphones and you tube on her I phone. But her eyes were getting blurry which meant she was getting tired, which was usual for her. She usually takes a nap after her track meets and practice. But she knew she wasn't allowed to take a nap on the plane.

Kakashi saw Jennifer's eyes start to close and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. So he stood up and walked over to her, then sat down next to her. "You can take a nap you know it will be a while before he get to the leave village," she asked.

Jennifer looked at him quizzically. "Can I really?" she asked in tiredness.

He nodded and left to sit down again.

Jennifer turned on her Itunes to sooth her to sleep.

She layed on the green couch and fell asleep with her Itunes on her classical music of my little pony

Author notes: I hope you like this chapter. I plan of working on some more chapters today and I'm feeling a little better. But I'm going to start chapter 8 and color and watch a movie. And most of Jennifer's collection, There are the stuff I collect as well.


	8. off the plane and to the hokage's office

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: enjoy!

By the time they got to the leaf village she woke up and grabbed her stuff and followed the two ninja off the plane nervously. She knew she was going to meet the Hokage and she was nervous. According to Iruka and Kakashi, he was very important to the leaf village. "What if I say something wrong?" she thought to herself.

Kakashi seem to see Jennifer lost in her thoughts and he put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her

Jennifer looked at him with a worried look.

He looked at her in assure. "Don't worry he will liked you," Kakashi said cheerfully.

She let out a one of her famous fake smiles, but she was still worried.

It only took them a little bit to walk into the hokage's office, the stairs downward and walk a straight line hallway.

Iruka knocked on the door.

"Come in," a booming voice said.

As they walked in the office, she started to hyperventilate again, and then she fell from not being able to breathe.

Authors note: hope you enjoy it! Don't have much to say today.


	9. the talk with the hokage

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: starting late but wanting to write some.

When Jennifer woke up she was on the hokage's office. She looked around and then saw a older man sitting in his desk writing notes. "Where are Kakashi and Iruka," Jennifer asked confused, sitting up on the couch.

The man looked up from his paperwork and let out a gentle smile. "I asked them to leave to so we could talk," he said.

Jennifer looked at him quizzically. "What about?" she asked.

He chuckled, and then pointed to a chair in front of the desk. "Of course," he said. "You."

In curiosity, she got up from the couch and sat in the chair he pointed to. "What did you want to know?" She asked.

He put his papers down and laced his fingers on the desk. He smiled gently. "Do you have a lot of anxiety a lot?"

Jennifer nodded. "I'm autistic," she said holding her head down. "And I have…

"OCD," he interrupted looking at her seriously. "I know." He saw her confused look. "You are the daughter of the outlaw Sannin Orochimaru. We have to know about you."

Memories came back to her mind of her orochimaru.

"I love you jenny bug," she heard the voice of her orochimaru say in her head. "You will always be mine jenny bug." His arms were skinny but strong enough to carry her everywhere. She remembered him kissing and hugging her as her mother sat on the couch drinking.

She looked at the hokage look at who was studying her. "You know my father?" she whispered, holding back tears. She tried not to think about her father because she missed him badly.

The hokage seemed to know what she was thinking about. "You miss him don't you?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "I know he tried to kill my mother and did those experiments on those people," she whispered. "But I refused to believe he is evil as my mother and everyone in Japan says. I believe he is just sick. There are a lot of mental illnesses out there, even in the leaf village." 

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is true," he said. "Kakashi says you have a good heart and talking to you I believe that. You refuse to believe the bad in people."

Jennifer blushed and let out a shy smile. No one told her that before. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled kindly. "Kakashi also says you are smart and collect everything," he said.

Jennifer smiled holding her head down and smiled. "I love to collect," she said exactly.

He chuckled. "You will have to show me sometime," he said. "Your packages will come here anyway so they will be safe until you get them." 

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you for keeping them safe for me," she said.

The hokage nodded and smiled. "Kakashi said that your collections are special to you," he stated. "And we all want you to feel safe and comfortable here." He frowned. "We know about your mother Fauna."

She held down her head again. "She is in the hospital…

….she is sick," he interrupted. "Alcoholism is a disease and addicting."

She nodded sadly. "I know," she said. "I read about drinking. It is not good." 

He nodded. "You will stay with us until she gets better and hopefully she will come back to the leaf village," he explained.

She closed her eyes slowly and shook her head slowly. "I'm not going to drink achohol. It is poison."

"Yes, you are very smart," he said, standing up and calling Iruka.

She opened her eyes to see Iruka standing next to her suitcase and bag.

"Yes hokage?" he asked standing up straight and put his hands behind his back. 

"Introduce Jenny to her new roommate," he commanded.

"Yes hokage," Iruka said, smiling at her and grabbed her suitcase.

She stood up and was about to follow him until the hokage put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at him.

He looked at her seriously. "I worry about you Jenny," he said seriously. "You are so innocent and vulnerable that you can be taken advantage of easily, so you will have someone with you at all times." He looked at Iruka, who nodded at the hokage.

She nodded a little confused.

He smiled at her gently. "Come to the office tomorrow. You should have a some of your books collections coming from America. We have someone at your house, making letters and sending your collections to your new home." 

She let out a smile. "Thank you," she repeated.

He nodded with a smile. "Enjoy your new home Jenny sanin," he said taking his arms of her shoulder. "I hope you find what you are looking for in your future in a new place."

She smiled. He was nice and so was kakashi. She didn't know Iruka that well, but maybe she will. And she was still having a nice trip anyway, and she doesn't have to worry about her collections since they were coming to her. Maybe she will be alright in a new country. We'll see. She still had a lot to figure out.

Authors note: Two more chapters and this story is complete. But don't worry, more stories of Jennifer, the collector, will come. I'm splitting them from the section of the manga. But I have only have to volume nine so after volume 9, I have to quit until more 3 in 1 book come out since I have a bad memory and are using the Naruto manga books I got from Wal-Mart.


	10. meeting Naruto

Disclaimer: Only own Fauna and Jennifer, other characters don't belong to me

Authors note: had some time so I started to work on a chapter. Enjoy. The last chapter of this story, but a new story is coming including Jennifer the collector.

Jennifer was walking with Iruka around the village. Iruka held her suitcase and she held her pink backpack around her shoulders. "Who is my roommate?," she asked looking at Iruka.

Iruka looked at her and let out a small smile. "His name is Naruto," he explained. "He is your age."

Her eyes widened nervously. "A boy?" she questioned. "But I'm a girl. I can't room with a boy…." 

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "You will have your own room. It is a big apartment." 

She nodded nervously. "Will he like me?" she asked, half looking at Iruka.

"I don't know," he answered. "It is hard to tell with Naruto, but I will make sure he takes it easy on you."

She smiled at him nervously.

"Iruka Sensi!" called a boy with spiked yellow hair and a orange jumpsuit. On his head was goggles that was wrapped around his forehead. He ran to them and looked at her curiously. "Who is this?" He looked at her up and down to see she was wearing a small T-shirt with Merrimac caverns on it, a black sweat jacket, and a pair of chesure cat pink pants. She changed from her PJs when they went to the house to pack. Then there was extremely pale face and short hair that was cut above her ears and the bangs were shaggy on her face.

Iruka put his hand on Jennifer's shoulders. "This is Jenny, Naruto," he introduced. "She will be your new roommate and go to your school."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "You are from America aren't you?" he asked.

Jennifer nodded nervously.

Naruto smiled. "Cool," he said excitedly. "I want to know everything about America,"

Iruka looked stern at Naruto. "Naruto leave her alone," he said sternly. "She has been through a lot and she doesn't needed to be questioned by your America obsession."

Naruto seemed to be ignoring Iruka. "Do you want to get some ramon together?" he asked.

Jennifer looked over at Iruka, then nodded. She was a little hungry and she loved noodles

Iruka looked over at me concernly, and then turned to Naruto. "Allright," he said. "But I'm coming."

Naruto frowned. "AHHH… Iruka sensi, You're no fun."

Iruka glared at Naruto. "Just come on," he said.

She followed them to get some food. Maybe this will be a neat adventure after all. She will have to see some more. Maybe she will get used to my new life.

Authors note: I will get the next story in this series done as soon as I can.

Stay tuned for **The tale of Jennifer the collector: Naruto ****U****zimaki **


End file.
